Synthesis of steroid analogs intended to produce cytotoxic effects selectively on the prostate. These compounds are intended to be specific alkylating agents for prostatic delta-4 ketosteroid 5-alpha-oxidoreductase. Compounds will be evaluated initially by their effects on weight of prostatic tissue, and on delta-4 -3-ketosteroid 5-alpha-oxidoreductase. Their effects on Dunning hormone-sensitive prostatic adenocarcinoma (R-3327-H) will also be observed.